


All It Takes is One Moment

by TonaBabino



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Fluff, M/M, Picking on poor Robin, Stray!Tim, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaBabino/pseuds/TonaBabino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a cat to rufflle some feathers. Tim Drake learns this after he loses his parents and is taken in by Selina Kyle. It begins his journey to adult hood, with the friendship of certain bird brains and the trials of being a thief's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Another story! Been plotting this one..not fully written but shall start it! Wheeeeee. The first chapter is a bit jumpy but really just needed to do some set up. Hopefully it's okay!!
> 
> Also I do not own anything belonging to DC.
> 
> Also basically set when Tim is 11 years old and Jason is is 13. Jay is already Robin as well at this point.
> 
> Enjoy : )

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a usual rainy day in Gotham. The clouds were dreary and depressing. It matched Tim's mood perfectly.

It was two weeks since his parents had passed. They had been on one of their many trips and had been attacked. For once Tim had been glad to have been left behind. But he missed them terribly. He had been staying at an orphanage owned by the Wayne Foundation. It was nice and quaint, but it wasn't home.

The rain matched his memory, of the day he found out.

He remembers the night clearly. It had been down pouring in Gotham when the maid had returned. She was followed by a burly office with a name Tim Drake could not recall afterwards. The officer explained awkwardly that on their trip, both his parents had been killed.

Murdered.

'Batman's been working on the case helping us put the killer behind bars.' The officer was saying. But Tim couldn't hear straight. Tim couldn't see straight. And with one last look at the maid, he fainted.

But Batman would save him right?

'Timothy. There's a lady here to see you.' The voice belonged to Anne or Angela, he couldn't recall, but she worked there. He followed her out and found himself facing an elegant woman.

She was tall and slim with olive skin and dark hair pulled back. She wore a deep green dress that matched her emerald eyes.

'Hello there Timothy. My name is Virginia Randall. I knew your dear mother. And when I heard the news I knew I just had to help out.'

'Okay.' Tim said slowly. Angela turned to him then.

'She agreed to take you in Tim. You can have a home now!' He gulped, he knew with his surname someone would pluck him but it still unnerved him. But he smiled gracefully as he went to gather his belongings. He then followed Virginia to his soon to be new home.

* * *

Virginia lived a large penthouse. It was sparse for furniture but was bright with large windows and lovely plants throughout the house. Tim took over her guest room and had a large dresser awaiting for him but also a walk in closet.

It took a few days for Tim to begin to adjust to his surroundings. The social worker visited him after the first week and remarked how reasonably well situated he had become.

But Tim knew it was all he had so he carried on. Virginia meanwhile was sickly sweet, putting out all the stops to Make Tim comfortable at her home. It was about the same size as the Drake home. She was well off but not to the extent of Bruce Wayne. She has one maid and one chef.

Tim is still not sure if he can call it home however. Not yet.

From there they settled into a routine. Virginia ran several business including a home for prisoners of war and child soldiers overseas. She warned Tim she would often be gone for business trips. But that was okay. He was used to that.

He had been staying with her now for almost a full week. It was only after that he knew it was most likely for good and took his first jaunt outside at night. Tim scaled the fire escape easily. It wasn't as easy as home with going out late with Virginia now. But he was able to sneak out with his camera on her trips. Her assistant Brad often stayed there during those trips as Tim was still quite young. But some nights he had "business " to attend to and left after dinner. Tim found his night was clear of fog. He was glad it was late August and the humidity was finally leaving Gotham.

He dropped down into the alley. This should have led him to a drop off spot for a local drug ring growing.

He was thankful Virginia respected his privacy so she never saw his hidden cork board plotting the routes with red thread and photos he had taken. Photos of Batman and Robin. He could avoid thinking of his parents, his home, if he focused on this. Them. The Dynamic Duo.

Chewing his lip he ducked behind a nearby dumpster. They were late. By his calculations the drug ring was moving that way. The ones running the show seemed to be increasing drop spots and meeting places further east and exactly right where he was.

'So you're pretty small for an undercover.' Tim jumped and spun around. There in his brightly coloured uniform was none other then the boy wonder.

'You should probably get going though.' Robin muttered as footsteps sounded behind them.

He calmly wrapped one arm around Tim's waist. He was by far more of a thicker build then the previous Robin had been. Not as slim and graceful as the first. This Robin was sturdy and had more strength. More brutality. But underneath was kindness Tim knew.

He gave a small squeak as Robin drew his grapple and fired it. Tim was barely given a moment of hesitation before Robin took flight. Landing near a dumpster two blocks away. Tim stumbled almost into it. With a small smile Robin waved and took off back to the drop off spot. Tim stood there in awe.

* * *

_A Few Weeks Later_

'B I just don't get it. Everything according to your research shows her foundation to be solid.' Jason said pulling his mask off. It was three in the morning but thankfully summer had rolled in and he had no more classes.

'Dick sent me some interesting tips, regarding the group we took down almost a month ago. Those men were working for a man named Clyde Nowe. Nowe owns a shipment company that is supposed to bring import for several restaurants into Bludhaven. Dick had tracked him and found he had several body parts alluding to selling them on the black market.' Bruce said, his cowl lowered now.

Jason made a face, 'Gnarly.'

Bruce ignored him and went on, 'During his investigations it was found that several bodies belonged to survivors from a civil war in Africa that were being housed by a home run by Virginia Randall. It's no coincidence.' Bruce finished. Jason nodded and flicked a couple of articles across the screen. He paused at one and gave a small gasp.

'What is it?' Bruce asked. He glanced at the newspaper article and gave a small frown.

'I know that kid.' Jason said.

'This may complicate things sir?' Alfred said sliding beside Jason, plate of treats in hand. Jason eagerly accepted while Bruce merely tilted his head to one side.

'I don't think so, but we will see.'

* * *

Tim found a routine settling in with Virginia. She sat with him often for breakfast and dinner. He was excused from any sort of classwork upcoming Virginia claimed was not good for grief at such a time. Tim was grateful for that as he could only really focus on one thing it seemed at a time now. He would sneak out every couple of evenings to catch a glimpse of the dark knight only to have a handful of photos. It seemed even Batman was playing it low recently.

During breakfast Tim was barely able to keep his eyes open but during the evening they shared pleasant small talk. One dinner he finally asked a question that had been on his mind for some time.

'What was my mother like when you knew her? You said you knew her.' Tim blurted. Virginia smiled.

'I knew your mother from school. We went to the same prep school. Oh she was such a teachers pet. All prim and proper. I had to practically drag her to go to anything social.' Virginia said laughing at the memory.

'Did you know my father?'

'Not as well. He had a bit of a rebellious streak in him I have to say that made them a good "opposites attract" couple.' she replied smiling softly.

Brad suddenly appeared to her right, 'Ma'am I need to a have a quick word.' Virginia nodded laying her napkin down and excused herself. She returned a smile gracing her lips again and dinner carried on. It would be the following night that Tim's luck ran out again.

He was doing his usual route that he had taken up the past couple of weeks with Virginia, and running into the new boy wonder. Tim had become rather intrigued so he mapped out Robin's solo patrol now solely. So later that night, Virginia away and Brad running late night errands, Tim struck out into the Gotham night. He ended up in a random alley he didn't really look deeply into where. He spotted a closed theatre but before he could really thinking more voices were heard heading down the alley. he scurried into the nearest dumpster. He used a nearby broken piece of brick barely managing to hold it upwards to keep the lid from slamming on him.

'Look we got only a couple more days till the ship gets in. We gotta know if he's gonna pay the rest up front It's that or he doesn't get the kids.' The voice belonged to Brad. The other to a large thug with greasy hair and a goatee. Tim switched his camera to have no flash and hoped the night mode worked well.

'Did you hear something?' Brad said turning towards the dumpster. Tim sucked in his breath and held it.

The other man cursed in another language and Brad turned back to him, 'Look bub I ain't speaking anything other then American and we're gonna get you to call you boss and pay up in American bills right now or I'm gonna put a bullet in your throat okay. Or maybe and ear, so you got me pal?'

The other man nodded and pulled out a phone. Several minutes of him speaking another language he hung up and spoke to Brad.

'Transfer done.'

'Good boy.' Brad said patting his "friend" on the arm as he silently drew a gun from his back pocket. He quickly fired into the man's temple. Brad plucked the phone from the man's hand and left whistling as he went.

Tim finally began to breath normally when he shifted after a few minutes. However when he did the brick was knocked down and the lid slammed shut on him. Tim shouted in shock and slammed his palms against the lid. He began to panic when he didn't have the strength to lift it. Tears streamed down his face and he clutched his camera to his chest. Another moment passed when suddenly, the lid lifted.

'I knew a heard a voice!'

Tim looked up, blinking away tears to see none other then Robin. Next to the boy wonder was another vigilante. Tim had not seen the man in person until now but recognised him easily from media. Also the blue and black shone distinctly against the Gotham shades of black and grey. It was Nightwing.

'Here.' Nightwing said lifting Tim easily as Robin held the lid. Tim's feet hit the ground and he knees buckled.

'Brad!' He babbled, 'Brad and another guy, the dead body! They were making a deal, about kids and a ship!'

Robin and Nightwing shared a look, 'Hey calm down.' Nightwing said, 'What's your name?'

'Tim..Tim..'

'Listen did you hear what happened to the man who was killed?' Nightwing pressed. Tim knew he was steering him out of eyesight of the body. GCPD had yet to arrive.

'I heard and saw. The man's name is Brad! He works for Virginia Randall!' Tim stammered. Then he remembered. He held out his camera.

'I took a photo of them before...before he shot him. Take...take it!' Tim said forcing his camera into Robin's hands. The gloves brushed his own shaking hand. Robin nodded and slung it across his neck. He then unclasped his cape and flung it over the smaller boy. Nightwing frowned but Robin quickly added, 'Let's get him out of hear so they don't confiscate his camera from us.'

Nightwing nodded and turned to call the police in. Robin pulled out his grapple and held out his hand to Tim, 'We'll stop them.' he said, 'just hang on for now.'

Robin took him to the nearest rooftop and they helped him down to street level. Nightwing stayed above seemingly communicating no doubt to the bat himself, while Robin walked him to the subway station for him.

'Stop getting into to trouble.' Robin grumbled. Tim gave a small smile.

'I just hope Brad is stopped, I can't wait to tell Virginia, I never liked that guy anyways!' Tim said. Robin gave a strained smile.

'I'll get this back to you some point.' Robin said absently waving the camera.

'We'll probably meet again.' Tim said, 'Better now!' Robin called out as Tim ducked inside and Robin flew off into the night. All in all Tim was ready for his bed. However when he reached his home he easily unlocked the door, not bothering sneaking in. What he found was not a distressed Virginia. She was fully dressed with Brad on her right and a larger man holding some sort of automatic weapon on her left.

'Dear Timothy. I see you had an accident.' Virginia said, 'like you fell, into a dumpster perhaps?'

Tim froze, 'Virginia?' he stammered.

'Brad saw you dear hiding and taking photos. Now where did you precious camera go?' Virginia said striding forward, a hand gun now twirling in her manicured fingertips.

Tim gulped, 'I...I lost it-'

'Don't bullshit me.' She hissed snatching his arm and dragging him towards the dining area, 'We're gonna put you with the rest until you fess up.' She slammed him into the ground. He hit the nearest chair and gave a cry. Brad came closer and Tim kicked him hard in the ankle.

'Brat!' Brad snarled. He pinned Tim down holding his arms to his side and forcing Tim to slide to the floor as Virginia returned a rag smelling strongly like chemicals was pressed to Tim's face. And with that everything went black.

* * *

'These photos indicated Brad indeed meet with the dealer Toan and most likely killed him.' Batman said back in the cave.

'So what did you find on your route?' Dick asked. His mask now off.

'That the shipment is more of a transfer. She is moving the kids but also receiving for her program.' Batman said, 'She has it so that actual children of war will be arriving in three days, However what we know, is that the ship taking the other children, back to the Congo is arriving tonight. Those Children will then be sold into either slavery and their organs taken.'

'When are we leaving?' Jason asked slipping his mask on again.

'Soon.' Batman said, his cowl back in his place.

Soon was only forty minutes later. Nightwing and Batman were ground level as they easily and silently took out the guards near one exit of the ship. Meanwhile Robin stayed hidden. He watched as a van pulled up, and three armed men came out, the back was opened and they began to haul injured or unconscious children and teens out. Another van then pulled up and Virginia herself stepped out of the passenger seat, Brad of the drivers. Brad and another man began unloading from that van, large crates.

They were big enough to hid bodies of children inside to cross the ocean. It made Robin's blood boil.

'B, they're here.' He whispered into his comm.

'Stay put, we're taken out the one's inside, coming now.'

It was only three seconds until familiar smoke bombs went off. By this point mot of the kids were still near the truck they came on. There was yelling and Robin caught sight of a streak of movement in blue. Nightwing's limbs moved with grace as he kicked guns out of hands and smashed his sticks against faces. Batman and Nightwing easily took the crew down and Robin saw his cue. He leaped down having to roll and take out one guy buy the ankles to get to his target. He made it to the truck, 'Get those that are out back inside, then climb in!' He pulled one small girl and laid her back into the truck as the other awake children followed suit. Once loaded guns began to be fired from behind him.

'There's more!' he yelled. More boys were rushing towards them. Batman easily knocked the closest down with his batarangs. Nightwing swung around a pole high kicking another.

Robin meanwhile easily hot wired the truck and took off. One goon leaped out of the way of his vehicle as he pressed his comm.

'Contact the police. Victims are secure and we've totally got them taken down.'

'The GCPD are most certainly, or rather totally on their way, estimated time of arrival will be eight minutes.' came the crisp British reply.

'Snarky, snarky.' Robin muttered.

* * *

When Tim came to he was at the nearest hospital. He sat up as a nurse passed his room, he shared it with two other teens.

'Ah, Mr...Mr Drake! Please be careful sitting up! You'll be a little dizzy from the chloroform they used but otherwise you will be fine. I shall let the commissioner know you're up.' She said briskly then took off. Tim groaned laying back on his pillow. Of all the things to happen like this, it had to be him.

Did this happen to other kids?

He soon heard more footsteps and gingerly sat up again, this time it was a doctor and Commissioner Gordon.

'Hello there lad.' Gordon said, 'I guess the nurse explained to you of your injuries.'

Tim nodded, 'What happens to Virginia?' he asked.

'Well sadly she'll be facing jail time.' Gordon said.

'And what about me?' Tim asked.

Gordon licked his lips nervously, 'Well I know it's been hard for you Tim, but you'll go back into the system. Tomorrow a social worker will retrieve your things. Then they'll take you to the orphanage until a new family can be found.'

Tim groaned. not again!

Daylight came far to fast for Tim. The hospital deemed his fine and he left with a petite woman named Sarah. They drove without a word passed between them back to the orphanage he had been at prior to Virginia. He settled in for the night. Everyday for the following four days he asked Sarah when he saw her about his things. Finally on the night before day five he made up his mind. He thought it would be difficult slipping pass security but it was easy. Or maybe it just came natural to Tim. He soon found himself back at the penthouse. he fished in the pockets of his now torn up jeans, and found his key.

When Tim reached his room he saw it was in disarray. Virginia must have torn through it to find the camera. His dresser drawers were pulled out, clothing across the floor and bed. Note books and novels torn apart. The worst however was his wall. She had wrecked his cork board and ripped up most of his photos. He fell to his knees. Tears prickled his eyes. He cried when the funerals happened and when he said good bye to the maid, and now. Now it was a wave of tears that flooded and he couldn't stop himself.

Until he heard a sound a creaking, and barely there foot steps. He spun around, book bag in hand and gasped at the intruder.

'Well, this isn't what I was signed up for.' the woman said. She wore a tight fitting black body suit with a slim belt that held her whip and a small pouch or two. Her eyes were hidden behind goggles and hair hidden under the hood. Although she wore heels they barely made a sound. Her lips a ruby red.

It was Catwoman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Catwoman was silent as Tim scrambled to his feet and wiping his eyes.

'Who are you?' she asked calmly.

'Tim... I used to live here...' he mumbled.

Catwoman sighed, 'This was not part of the gig.'

'Were you going to rob Virginia?'

Catwoman placed a hand on her hip, 'I suppose I was. You ain't going to tell on me to her will you?' There was a smirk playing on her lips.

'Batman and Robin got her.' Tim said glumly, 'She's arrested. I... I am no longer in her care.'

How a child this size could speak so elegantly was beyond her, her eyes widened beneath her goggles, 'She's arrested?'

Tim nodded, 'You're...not gonna turn me in?' he asked.

She actually laughed at that,' Kid I'm no hero, I'm a thief. I've got as much reason to not be turned in by you...'

'I can't go back.' Tim muttered and bent down to throw some things in his bag, 'I won't tell if you don't tell?' he proposed.

A skipped beat.

'How about I do one above that, I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to go now.' she said. He shook his head and she continued, 'Well how about neither of us spill the beans and you can stay the night with me. Get some rest and a shower and figure out yourself a game plan?'

Go home with Catwoman?

Tim glanced at the floor, He saw the torn half of a photo from the last time he had been allowed to go away with his parents, His mother's face was gone but his grin shone, with three missing teeth and half of his dad smiled back at him.

'Okay. Deal.' Tim said.

* * *

They left as quietly as they came. Tim followed through the shadows until they reached a towering condominium building in a far nicer part of town.

'Stay here for a moment.' She said softly by the garage. She vanished for about ten minutes until the side door slid open and revealed a casually dressed woman.

'Tim.' She said. She was slim, tall and fit. She wore dark yoga pants and a burgundy pull over. Her hair was dark and pulled back in a messy bun. Her make up still on and her eyes sparkled. They were the colour of emeralds and almond shaped.

'Let's go up shall we. I'm Selina.' She said.

Tim nodded and followed. They went to the elevator and went all the way up. Selina it seemed lived in the pent house.

'There's two bedrooms. You can use the guest one.' She said as they moved down a hall towards her apartment.

It was very spacious. The front door led to the living area which held a long couch and end unit. Across from it was a bookshelf unit. Beside that was the door to to deck/roof area. Behind the couch was the kitchen area. The other side held a long hallway.

'Down that way is bathroom, then both bedrooms next to them and a linen closet.' She said conversationally.

Tim nodded taking it all in. He suddenly felt something rub against his ankle. Glancing down he saw a pair of eyes gleaming at him. It was a tortoise shell cat gazing at him.

'That is Mina.' Selina said smiling, 'Isis is somewhere. I only have the two.'

He nodded and bent down to give the cat a soft pet. She rolled onto her side over his feet and purred as he kept stroking her soft fur.

'Have you eaten?' She asked. Tim shook his head and she strolled towards the hall.

'Why don't you shower or bath while I whip something off?' She suggested. Tim nodded.

The bathroom was long versus wide. The tub was elegant with jets and stand up shower beside it.

'Bath or shower?' She asked.

'Bath?' He asked shyly. She smiled and began to run the water, 'bubbles then?'

Tim brightened and she laughed freely as she dumped bubbles into it. She soon left him to his own devices and shut the door behind her.

Tim slipped into the water and relaxed. He decided to let himself relax finally. He didn't know where he would end up after this but he didn't care.

When Tim finished he hadn't noticed the towel awaiting him he dried himself off and changed again. He entered the kitchen to find Selina frying up an omelette.

He sat on the couch and she served it up for him. She had one herself as she plopped down beside him.

After a few moments of eating he spoke.

'Why were you there?'

'Miss Randall's ex husband and partner had a grudge and wanted certain items from their time of marriage. So he hired me to steal it.' She said simply.

She glanced at the clock, 'I have to take said items to him so if you want to hit the hay go right ahead. I'll be here when you wake up.' She said.

Tim nodded feeling his energy finally drain from him. She collected the plates and pulled him upward. She led him to the guest bedroom that he noticed was decorated in mostly greys and silver and fell onto the large bed.

She chuckled at his state and went to change again.

* * *

When Tim awoke the next day, it was too the smell of bacon and eggs. He found Selina in the kitchen with a black sleek cat on the counter watching.

'This is Isis.' She said smiling. They sat down and they began eating. It was after nearly finishing she spoke again.

'So what will you do now Tim Drake? 'Selina asked.

Tim paused. Unsure how to answer. What did he want?

'I want a home. But not the orphanage.' He said. She smiled.

'Well. How about I make you an offer Tim?'

It was then Mina leaped onto his lap. He jumped but she took no care and settled comfortably.

'It doesn't have to be permanent. But I have enough money. You can decide after a few weeks even if it's okay still.' Selina said softly.

Mina began to pure. Tim smiled and looked up, 'Sure.'

The next few days were a blur for them. Selina went to the orphanage and explained she found Tim at the bus station and agreed to take him on. He would be only in temporary care with her until a lot of legal papers had to be signed. Apparently Virginia had yet to do that herself.

She also went to fetch the rest of his things. She allowed him to then rearrange the room to his liking. He pushed the bed to the side below the window and his dresser near the foot along the wall. He kept the silver and grey bedding and hung his post from Haley's circus above the wall. There wasn't a closet but he was fine with that. He also had a small book shelf she purchased for him as well as a desk and chair which was on the other side.

There was only one thing left. He got himself a new cork board and went through the newspaper clippings and photos he could salvage. He then covered it on the wall beside the dresser with a dark blue curtain covered in stars that Selina helped put up.

When asked if she knew for sure who Batman and Robin were she merely winked.

'Now I can't go spoiling the fun!' She replied to his groan.

All in all Tim found himself settling in. Selina was funny and although Isis ignored him Mina was often found snuggled under his covers. They would often be found napping together.

As September had rolled in they had agreed to wait until the papers were finalised for school. The social worker Sarah checked in and on her third visit Tim agreed to the adoption.

A week into living with Selina and he was surprised with a gift; upon his bed was a shiny new camera. Mina curled up next to it. Tim had received gifts before. But this made his chest swell he never felt from receiving a gift.

He knew it was time when the night finally came and he watched on her bed as Selina suited up for a gig. She had skipped on a lot recently for Tim.

Watching the goggles slip over her eyes he knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

It was mid September when Tim had his first run with his camera. He had used it mostly to take photos of Mina and Isis. But with Selina on a gig he decided to take off into the night.

He slipped on the new sweater she got him. She insisted on taking him clothing shopping. Flipping the hood up he easily went out onto the roof leaving the door unlocked. He climbed down the fire escape and took off into the night.

He was nearing Crime Alley when he heard a shout. He hid behind a side door archway. A woman dressed proactively was pushing away a brute. Beside him was two other guys. One held a baseball bat.

'Let me go ass hole!' She said. It was as one man swung his bat Tim moved. He picked up a nearby piece of wood and swung taking the guy out by the ankles. The next guy flew forward with his bat out as the girl took off. Tim felt his shoulder sear with pain from making contact with the bat. He stumbled but managed to dodge the next attack and took off. He heard them follow and as one caught up to him that's when he heard it.

The snap of a line. The flutter of the cape. Robin flung to the ground from above kicking the bat away. He aimed a well thrown punch and spun and knocked out the next guy.

The final guy standing by the end of it fled. Robin spoke into his comm and turned to Tim.

'You again.' He said. Tim mumbled a sorry and Robin sighed. Tim merely grinned his shoulder killing him.

'Whoops. I'll just.. go now. Thanks again Rob!' Tim said hurriedly still feeling adrenaline.

'It's Robin.' The boy wonder scoffed.

He scaled the next wall as best as he could till he landed on a balcony. It was rickety and swung dangerously as he laid there. He realised Robin had not followed. Tim couldn't ponder it further as suddenly there was a creak too loud for comfort. He felt the metal rod above snap then.

The floor part of the balcony went and slammed into the wall. One end was still attached so he precariously hung from it.

'I swear the bat does not have this much trouble.' A voice said above him. Selina was there in full Catwoman attire. She lowered her whip and he took hold and she helped pull him up. He was thankful for her surprising strength.

Once on the roof he collapsed into a heap and dry heaved for a moment.

'I ran into Robin and he explained to me you went this way. ' she said. She let him rest before they went home.

Once home she tended to his wound and he changed into pj's.

'So.' She said when she too had changed.

'I'm sorry.' He said.

'It seems you're determined to go out.' She said, 'how about we put your talents to good use? Robin told me he may not have made it to the girl in time without you.'

He was shocked.

'You...you wanna train me to be like you?' He stammered. Selina smiled.

'Why not? And Sarah will be by this week to confirm everything went smoothly. By next Monday you'll be a Kyle. It's only fitting to train you rather then have you scamper off anyways.' She purred. Tim grinned, 'Okay!' He said.

'Besides,' she added with a wink, 'you're already getting close to that boy wonder.'

Tim blushed, 'Robin is just so cool!' He mumbled. Selina laughed, 'Oh hunny you have no idea. Just wait. Our end of the gig is just as fun.'

He would never believe such a turn of events would happen. Eventually they retired to bed and he smiled into his pillow as Mina snuck in to cuddle.

True to her words that Friday Sarah came by for her final visit and Tim became Timothy Drake-Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_October_

Selina and Tim had agreed that they would begin training in the mornings. He had also began to do catch up assignments in the afternoons to prepare for school.

'We're going to begin on balancing. You're fast but your footwork and weight on your toes can be better.' Selina began. They were on the roof/patio area. A tight rope strung across it.

Tim gingerly got on one end. He wavered for a moment before taking a calming breath and steadied himself.

And then promptly fell off. Grumbling he stood up again.

Selina chuckled as he got back up. She grinned at his determined face as he balanced himself on the wire once more.

The days continued that way. Once Tim was able to walk across Selina changed up the game.

She made him wear all black. He threw on a black crew cut long sleeve with fitted black pants. She also gave him his first domino mask. It was simple, round and black but covered his eyes. She then took him outside to the patio.

'We'll just do a quick run around a block to build your stamina.' Selina said. She was wearing her usual gear.

She then gave him a whip, slightly smaller then hers though also black woven leather it fit perfectly into his palm.

'I'm going to show you how to use. People and bats may think other thoughts of my choice but a whip can save you and can be deadly.' She said.

Tim absorbed what she told him. She then showed him how to hold it properly and use it. After a few tries he was pleased with the crack it made. Selina herself hummed in agreement.

'Here.' She said grabbing a belt. Tim slipped it on and buckled it noticing the slot for the whip to be held in place.

'Now.' She said slipping her goggles on, 'we play kitten.'

* * *

"Going around the block" actually meant two blocks away where the alleys grew longer and more abundant. They first began by going by roof top. She watches and critiqued his way of leaping and landing.

'Try to land more softly. Like this.' She demonstrated and he followed ensuring to do as she had done.

Selina then instructed and proceeded to watch him scale one wall. She then followed and critiqued his movements and corrected his body position.

Finally when she approved of his movements she brought him back to the roof top. Tim was given a fifteen minute break while Selina prepared his next round.

After she came and got him and brought him outside to the patio. She had a mini obstacle course made. Several crates were piled in different heights in a pattern as well as the tight rope.

'We'll have you start at one end climbing over the crates as fast as you can ending with the rope.' She said. Tim nodded and she slipped out a watch.

'And...begin.' she said.

The first round was rough. Tim took twenty minutes falling off one box and nearly at the end of the rope. Selina only had him do it once before stating it was time for bed.

He changed and had a bath. When he was finished he came out in pj's and found Selina had left him a plate of toast and jam for a snack.

He ate quietly and nearly finishing when Selina spoke.

'Was that too much?'

'Nah. It was fine' Tim mumbled sleepy.

Selina smiled as he collapsed on the couch. Sighing he was happy with his progress. He felt the couch sink as Selina joined him. Tim smiled softly and leaned his head against her side. She hummed something tuneless as Mina joined them and Isis at their feet.

'Are you happy with here?' Selina murmured.

'Yeah.' Tim said. His smiled brightened, 'very much!'

Selina smiled back and they snuggled on the sofa with nothing but the night's air and the cats purr.

* * *

It was foggy that Halloween in Gotham. Not only was the evening filled with jack o lanterns but also tricksters preparing for nightly fun.

Tim was ecstatic for tonight. Not only was Selina taking him on his first heist, it was arriving.

It was four thirty when Selina and Tim had the knock on his door.

'Oh look. Sounds like a delivery.' Selina teased. Tim groaned as she answered the door.

'And the final piece!' She announced holding the box above Tim's head. He still was shorter then her for an eleven year old. He was still slim for his age as even with his parents he hardly ate.

He still felt the sadness within his heart, missing his parents dearly. But the pain was easing. The rational part of him knew it was going to happen. But he knew most of it was his home.

Selina's home. She had opened her doors and arms to him and took care of him. The first night she came back from being out and had a run in with the bat that left her crying, he snuggled with her and read to her from one of his books. She had taken him in, her little stray.

She gave him a home.

Selina watched as Tim eagerly opened the box revealing it's contents.

'Awesome!' He said. Selina gave a feral grin.

'Shall we?' She said and Tim leaped from his seat.

'Yes please!'

* * *

Once it grew later Tim stood before his added floor length mirror in his room. He marvelled at his reflection.

He wore a black suit similar to Selina's. It was tight fitted and leather. There was a zipper up the side stopping at his sleeve. It had a high neck and he then slipping on gloves like Selina's with retractable metal claws. His hood was fitted. He had to pull his hair back prior to. He really need a hair cut.

Once his hood was up he slipped his own goggles on, resting on his forehead. His goggles were green unlike Selina's own. He wore black docs. The final touch for his outfit was awaiting him.

He went to the living room to find Selina already fully dressed. She helped him with the final piece; it was a black holster style bag that was well padded and snug for his camera. Along with it was a matching belt and clip for his own whip.

'Only one thing left.' She said after making him spin around to show it off.

'What's left?' He asked perplexed.

'A name silly.' She said smiling.

Tim paused, he needed a name!

He thought of different names none seeming to stick. Then he realised.

He was her little stray.

Stray.

'Call me Stray.' Tim said finally.

'Stray.' She said slowly, rolling the name off of her tongue. She then grinned, 'I like it.'

She opened the patio door. A slight cool breeze made him shiver. She took his hand and together they took off into the night.

* * *

The gig was straight forward. They were to steal a antique necklace from a small shop off the beaten pah of the downtown core.

For this Tim left his camera at home. Although the pouch was intended for other items he already had it in his head to use his camera, perhaps create blackmail for people...or even a private investigator-

Stray. Pay attention to your surroundings. ' came the chirp and broke him from his thoughts. He nodded and scurried after her.

They continued on until they reached the small shop. The doors were locked as well as a iron gate locked across it.

'Showtime Stray.' Catwoman whispered.

It was a straightforward job really. Tim was hiding near the door. Once Catwoman was near the closest window he would deactivate the electronic lock so she could slid in. Prior to leaving Tim had looked online up how to disarm it.

He glanced around before letting his fingers press into the pad putting in the correct code. It blinked from red to green.

He slipped out a pocket mirror and opened it. Another treat from Selina. It one one end was a flash light. He turned it on and off three times.

He couldn't make her out but he knew she had entered now had to keep watch. It was a few moments.

He heard a sound, slight footsteps landing. There was two flashes from Catwoman's own flashlight.

Tim resumed the lock and moved. She moved along the roof as he followed the outside wall. Once he reached the end of the building Catwoman leaped down to him.

'Pocket this quickly.' She said. He raised a brow.

'Trust me.' she said pointing to the sky. The bat symbol had gone up giving the smoggy sky an eerie glow.

They took off into the night. All seemed well until the hit the fifth roof before home.

'Catwoman.'

Tim did as she had warned, and moved back. Batman was intimidating in person rather then afar and from behind his lens.

'Who is that?' Batman asked sharply. The white of his cowls narrowing in on him.

'Selina...'

'Names now Bats. I didn't spill the beans on you. This is my protégé.' Selina purred. She turned and sharply spoke to Tim making him stand straight.

'Go home.'

Tim gulped as Batman watched him. He took a small step back. And the bat did nothing.

Tim ran. He ran across the roofs surprising himself with his grace.

Glancing back he was surprised at what he saw. Nothing.

Nobody followed him. Giving a sigh he had one more roof top before their own. It was then he heard a sound of feet behind him. He spun around was face to face with the boy wonder.

'What they calling you?' Robin asked.

'Stray.' Tim said softly.

Robin nodded eyeing him. 'You heading home then eh?'

'If someone moves outta my way. Stray snarked. Robin gave a toothy grin, 'Cheeky cat.'

A moment passed.

'Candy?'

Stray blinked Robin was unwrapping a candy and popped it in his mouth.

He offered one to Stray who gladly accepted. The candy was a hard candy and cherry. He sucked on it as Robin popped a second one in his mouth grinning.

'Well it's my observation that you're too new to be doing the dirty work. And since it's a special night I'll let ya go with a warning.' Robin said grinning now. Stray smirked.l back.

He moved to let Stray go by. Robin spoke as he went by, 'Happy Halloween.'

Stray continued on his way. He jumped to the next roof and turned. The boy wonder was gone.

Tim made it inside easily and changed. Once he finished he came out of his room, jewel in his hand as Selina slipped in. She smiled as he handed her their prize.

'Well done.' She said smiling. Tim grinning like a Cheshire.

'That was awesome!' Tim said excitedly bouncing on his toes from excitement. She chuckled as she changed.

After she stepped onto the porch to contact their client. Tim made himself and Selina a snack consisting of pita and peanut butter. When she returned she told him she would take the necklace to the buyer tomorrow. That night was a success.

After their snack Tim collected Mina and went to bed. She snuggled into his side and he laid against his pillow closing his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear actual plot will happen like next chapter. ALSO this chapter has been altered, I added more to it!

**Chapter 4**

_November_

Tim wove his way through the crowd. It was his first day at school again since he lost his parents. Selina had agreed to send him to a public school.

Gotham's public school was a mish-mash of middle class and a splash of poverty driven families hanging on to their wits end trying to make something out of their lives.

Tim found himself entering his sixth grade classroom to it already mostly full.

'Welcome!' The teacher chirped. She was a blonde petite thing named Miss Field, ' you must be Mr...Drake?'

'It's actually Mr Kyle. Tim Kyle.' He said grinning. Miss Field nodded and pointed him to his seat. He sat down next to a smiling girl with blonde pigtails. On his other side was a slim boy with large round glasses and spiked up ash coloured hair.

'I'm Stephanie.' The girl said shaking his hand.

'I'm Ives.' The boy said followed suit. Tim grinned at both of them as the teacher began.

Classes went by smoothly. He found math and science were easiest. Art was fun especially with Stephanie who had a habit of using her fingers with everything.

Meanwhile Ives and Tim had grown even more closer geeking at the local arcade after school one day.

They were in the middle of a heated shoot out when a familiar voice called out.

'There you are kitten.' Selina said sliding behind them a bright smile on her ruby lips.

Ives smiled as she held a hand out for him. He placed the gun down and shook her hands.

'Ives ma'am, I'm a friend of Tim.' The boy said.

'Well it's a pleasure. Feel free to visit too.' Selina said. She walked both boys out. They walked Ives home to a quaint house.

'Bye Timmy!'

Tim waved and took Selina's hand as they walked home together. The pent house was a bit further.

When they hit a set of lights one car in particular rolled down the window and slowed down.

'Selina dear. Would you like a lift?' The man said driving. He pulled over and they slipped into the back. Another boy, looking a bit older was already in the front.

'Bruce. This is my son. Timothy Drake. Or rather Drake-Kyle.' She said. She seemed at ease but Tim could sense a slight stiffness in her movements.

'Bruce Wayne.' Tim said nodding towards the man driving. Bruce smiled and nodded to the boy beside him, 'This is Jason my son.'

Tim smiled then sat in silence next to Selina.

'So Tim. You're in grade...six?' Bruce said conversationally. Tim nodded.

'Jason here is in the eighth grade.' Bruce continued.

'Right here is fine.' Selina cut in. Bruce pulled into their parking lot and the two exited the vehicle. Selina waved and Tim followed suit as the sleek car pulled away.

They went upstairs and Tim changed out of his uniform. Their night carried on as usual however.

Stray that evening found himself by his lonesome as Selina met with a potential client. As he kicked his feet on the roof top he watched as a two familiar capes fluttered in the night.

He smiled. He now had his own mission.

* * *

Robin hit the pavement a little harder then needed. Batman barely made a scoffing noise and Robin smirked.

He and Batman knew they were being watched. He had to give the stray credit.

The dynamic duo continued onward.

* * *

As Catwoman and Stray hit their roof something was off. Isis was standing and glaring at the porch door.

Opening it carefully, both had their claws out and ready, Tim came face to face with non other then Harley Quinn.

And she was crying.

'Of course it would be you.' Selina said sighing and slipping her gloves and goggles off. Tim followed suit until she waved for him to change. He threw on a pair of pj's quickly and came back out. Selina was sitting on the couch with the sobbing blonde next to her.

'Bu-bu-but my pudding! Taken back again.' She said. Tim fetched her a tissue and she took it sniffing. She blew her nose and took a look at him.

'Is this the new kitty?' She said.

'Yes and other then Pamela only we can know.' Selina said gentle but firm.

Harley nodded and stuck out her hand for him to shake, 'Please to meet'cha!'

Tim was struck by her demeanour change. He shook hands nevertheless and plucked himself a spot on the couch.

'I suppose you can stay here. I know Pam is away until Tuesday. But only until then.' Selina said. Harley beamed. She then turned to ask Tim how he enjoyed being Stray.

He was thrown by how normal her question sounded (shouldn't she sound crazy?) When Selina however tutted, 'Off to bed. It's a school night.'

Tim sighed and waved to them both, Mina trotting after him.

* * *

'Hey Tim.' Ives said sitting next to him the next day in school. Tim waved as he slid his note book out for class.

'So. I was wondering, uh, do you wanna come birthday party?' Ives asked shyly.

'Sure!' Tim said smiling brightly. Ives grinned widely as the bell rang.

As it was already Thursday Harley' stay was short. In fact Tim barely noticed her. She crashed on the couch when he went to bed and otherwise stayed in Selina's room.

Though when he asked why Isis did not like her, Harley grinned and replied, 'I may or may not have ate her tuna!'

Soon Tuesday came and went, and that left a week of school until Ives's birthday party. Tim was very excited.

On Wednesday he and Selina went to the mall and shopped for a gift perfect for Ives. Tim had gotten him a large poster featuring characters from his favourite video game along with some lemon candy. He and Ives one day had argued what was better, lemon flavour or peppermint. Tim would never explain, but his father had always carried mints in a shiny tin. He had often allowed a much younger Tim to play with the Tin, when empty.

Saturday rolled in with clouds but nothing deterred the boys who were joined by another couple of classmates named John, and Arianna. Steph was also there and teased all of them during the games.

Ives even with his glasses had a hard time seeing so blind folded he did even worse nearly getting his dog with pin the tail. They played card games after and soon there was cake. Ives's parents were nice and soft spoken.

When cake finished they played a short board game and then Ives opened his gifts. He was thrilled with everyone's including Tim's.

When he had his debut he had asked Selina about his earnings. Because of his age she had set it in a fund for his future, either schooling or crime. He would access it for himself when he turned eighteen. But she also took some out for such occasions, or at least that's what she told him. But Tim knew she had paid for the gifts herself. She came off as aloof but Selina really was a mamma cat.

During the party Tim also had taken his camera and snapped a few great shots. One of Ives blowing out candles? Steph smearing cake on John's face. Arianna laughing at Steph's antics all the while.

After gifts, John left first. The four of them played another game, this time Clue, When Selina finally came for him.

'Tim how do you always figure this out?' Steph huffs as they clean up. There was a honk outside signalling her mother was there too. Selina smiled at the door.

Tim grinned mischievously, 'I like to play detective!'

Selina could laugh, when he wanted to he should could put o n the charm.

'So what you're saying is,' Steph started in a joking tone, she poked him in the chest, 'is you're Batman.'

They all shared a laugh as Steph and Tim out their coats and shoes on. Arianna was neighbours with Ives so she was staying. Steph hugged them both as Tim gave a wave. Steph graciously offered them a drive which they took up as rain had begun.

Step's mom was funny and witty like her daughter. The drive was enjoyable and they waved goodbye to each other as they were dropped off.

'How about a cat nap before our next gig kitten?' Selina suggested. Tim grinned and agreed. He too his camera and went to his room to do just that. Flopping on his bed he grinned into his pillow.

* * *

Stray leapt from roof to roof feeling the excitement in his bones. He trailed behind his Mama Cat as they moved closer to their home.

Their home.

His family.

Tim thought back to his mother. To his father and he didn't even realise he had stopped until Catwoman paused as well and turned back to him.

'What is it Stray?' She asked moving closer.

'I...I think I need to see them.' Stray whispered. Catwoman merely nodded and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Of course..let us retire home first then I'll arrange a ride.' She murmured. They embraced and carries onward.

It was a cloudy day towards the end of November when Tim entered the graveyard. Selina opted to fall back as he came upon the small tomb.

They had been cremated and buried together. It was a simple grave with a short few words.

Janet Drake and her loving husband, Jack Drake.

Loved by all.

Tim drew a soft breath as he softly laid a hand upon the marble.

'Hi mom, hi dad. I'd like you to meet someone.'

'This is...Selina. She took me in.' He began, 'she helped me out of a tight spot. And gave me a home. She has lovely two cats. And I'm back st school and taking photos. And I'm rambling but I know you'd be okay with this. She loves me like I'm sure you did.' He felt tears sting his eyes as his voice shook as he went on.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and Selina leaned down beside him.

'Hi there.' She said softly.

'Just wanted to let you know, you raised such a beautiful son. I'm honoured to take the lead now.'

Tim laid his head in her lap finally feeling at ease. He knew no matter what they were watching over not only him but Selina as well now.

'I'll protect him with my dying breath.' She whispered barely audible. They sat there for an unknown time with her combing her fingers through his hair.

* * *

Tim woke from his nap. It was a Saturday around dinner hour. He felt Mina roll under his stomach as the cat gave a tiny huff.

'We've got a heist tonight so you know I gotta get up.' He mumbled. The cat merely nuzzled his jaw affectionately in response. Chuckling Tim got up and did his morning stretches. Once done he went to have a shower before seeing what Selina had whipped up for dinner.

When they headed out he followed Selina across the roofs of Gotham and towards the Narrows. Catwoman was initially surprised to see how much of Gotham Tim knew already before becoming Stray.

'I hardly stayed in the house.' he said suddenly as they perched on a roof top enjoying the cool air.

'I had a nanny and we had a cook on certain days but really it was just me. My mother and father would always be away for work.'

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and leaned into Selina.

'I think that's where my photography obsession came from. They could-would never bring me but always took photos. So I just started doing that with Gotham. I'd hope that I could show them.' he finished sadly.

It always surprised Selina how mature he sounded. But seeing his face fall she was reminded how young he truly was. She pulled him into her arms and he snuggled in close.

'Well I know I'll never replace them but I hope we can share enough moments for a life time.' She said softly.

'I know.' Tim murmured, 'I know.'

* * *

The night crept on as a a solitary figure entered a small psychology office. He snuck through the waiting area and picked one office door lock.

Once inside he riffled through some files until he found exactly what he was looking for. Once finished he snuck back out into the night. Glancing around he ensured that he went unnoticed. He calmly moved to the nearest bus stop and waited.

* * *

It was a few weeks later Stray found himself on a gig with Catwoman. He detoured from her afterwards (she delivered the deals without him) to snag a large chilli dog. When he stood up he came face to face with Robin. Again.

'You're a pest.' Robin said sulkily. Stray chuckled as they leapt onto a nearby alley rooftop. Once settled Stray tore his dog the best he could and offered half to the boy wonder.

'I heard through the crime vine that you roughed up Two Face quite a bit.' Stray said conversationally. Robin flinched.

'Yeah. I got a little...emotional.' he replied lamely.

'I understand. Batman...he takes care of you right?'

Robin nodded. He then pulled out a cigarette carton. Stray snorted.

'What? bad habits are hard to break.' Robin grumbled. He fumbled trying to light it instead dropping the lighter. Cursing words the boy wonder should never say he was about to get the ledge until a sleek hand held his wrist. The other holding his lighter.

'He does.' Robin said softly after inhaling and puffing out a bit of smoke.

'He does this on and off again trust thing. Either way it always ends up being my fault.' Robin said glumly.

Stray kicked his feet over the edge and hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe you guys just need a break."

Robin growled and Stray merely smirked, "I'll give you some advice. Your Batman is like a dad to you clearly and sometimes...you don't get second chance.'

'How old are you again?'

Stray stuck his tongue out before quickly getting to his feet. He then suddenly leapt to the next roof as the boy wonder cursed and followed.

'Come and get me!' Stray cackled into the night.


End file.
